


Red Fog

by penumbria



Series: V-Day and the World After [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Gen, Just write trope bingo, Mind Manipulation, V-Day Wave, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: Stiles deals with an unknown passenger during a crisis.
Series: V-Day and the World After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo, Teen Wolf Bingo





	Red Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for squares on the Just Write Trope Bingo and the Teen Wolf Bingo on Discord.  
> Unbeta'ed.  
> If you don't know the Kingsman fandom, in the first movie the main villain sets off a mind manipulation device worldwide that makes everyone who hears the signal - sent from free sim cards he created that most people put in their phones to get free internet and phone forever - into a mindless, homicidal rage. There were two waves released and they lasted under 10 minutes in total.

* * *

**Title** : Red Fog

 **Series** : Trope Bingo 2020, Teen Wolf Bingo 2020/2021,  V-Day and the World After

 **Bingo Squares:** Natural Disaster/Disaster (Trope), Stiles Stilinski (TW)

 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf (with a Kingsman kicker)

 **Note:** This is set in the beginning of Season 3B, well before Eichen House when none of the pack had ever heard of a nogitsune yet. And for those who didn't read the above A/N: If you don't know the Kingsman fandom, in the first movie the main villain sets off a mind manipulation device worldwide that makes everyone who hears the signal - sent from free sim cards he created that most people put in their phones to get free internet and phone forever - into a mindless, homicidal rage. There were two waves released and they lasted under 10 minutes in total.

 **Summary:** Stiles deals with an unknown passenger during a crisis.

* * *

Stiles walked down the mostly empty school hallway towards the boy’s bathroom. He’d had an increasing headache all day, and it was starting to make him feel nauseous. Luckily, Coach Finstock had given him a bathroom pass after making a comment about boys turning into men and not wanting to know.

Things had been relatively quiet on the supernatural front since they defeated Ms. Blake and Deucalion. Other than Scott struggling with his control lately and Allison complaining of nightmares, that was. Stiles really hoped that Ms. Blake didn’t come back a la Freddy Krueger and attack in their dreams.

The most excitement the town had seen in the past few months was the near-riot downtown at the V-Tech store when the shipment of free V-chips chips was ten minutes late. His dad and five deputies had to use riot gear to get people apart while two squad cars escorted the truck through town.

Stiles slipped into the bathroom and walked over to the sinks. He looked in the mirror and grimaced at his reflection. Stiles knew he was prone to all-nighter research or video game binges, but he’d never looked so bad before. Stiles looked like he hadn’t slept in a week even though he’d gone to bed before midnight last night and hadn’t gotten up until his typical school morning 7 A.M.

Stiles turned on the faucet and ran his hands under the water before bringing them cupped to his face. He knew that drinking water might help his nausea, but drinking from the boy’s bathroom sink was liable to give him something worse, like lead poisoning or herpes.

Stiles ran his hand over his face and breathed in and out slowly. He felt so exhausted, and he didn’t know why. Unless there really _was_ some kind of dream-based demon infecting the pack now.

Stiles stood up straight and cocked his head. He reached into his pocket. His phone had turned itself on, and the V-chip app icon was lit up. It would be just his luck if he had gotten a defective chip. You get what you pay for after all, and the chip had been free. For everyone.

A high pitched tone began to come from the phone’s speakers, and Stiles dropped it in the sink as he stumbled backward. He was so angry. He wanted to hit someone. Anyone.

Stiles tried to move, but his body jerked. A voice - in his head - a voice, “No!”

Stiles’ eyes slid shut, and he sank to his knees against the wall behind the stalls. Stiles found himself in a familiar blank white room, but it was tinged with red in the air, not on the surfaces but like red fog. The only thing Stiles could see was the Nemeton stump and a figure seated on it, all wrapped in bandages.

The figure stood as Stiles approached and spoke; its voice raspy like it hadn’t been used for a long time. “Chaos does not control me! _I_ cause the chaos! And I am _you_! You are my host, and you will not succumb to some human-based chaos! It will feed me, but you will _not_ be part of it!”

Stiles snarled. “I don’t know who you think you are, but my body ain’t the host for anything! I’ve faced down alpha werewolves, Darachs, and hunters! You’re nothing but a wannabe mummy!”

The figure hissed. “I am a nogitsune, and your ritual freed me from my prison! I chose you to be my new host and to find my revenge on the kin betrayer! You will give in to me! You can’t resist me!”

Stiles took a step forward. “Wanna bet, dude? This is _my_ body and _my_ mind! And you aren’t welcome here!”

The red in the air thickened to a nearly solid mass, and Stiles tackled the nogitsune. They rolled around on the white floor; trading blows and trading positions. After what seemed like hours but was likely only a few actual minutes, Stiles had the upper hand. 

The teen used the red fog, so thick and solid, and formed it into a blade. He plunged it down into the bandaged figure and stabbed again and again. 

“This is _my_ body! Mine! You! Are! Not! Welcome! You! Will! **Die**!”

The bandaged figure lost cohesion as Stiles’ improvised magical mind blade slid into its chest for the tenth time. In its place was a black fox, flickering on and off like a firefly.

“We could have caused so much delicious chaos together, Mieczyslaw. With your spark, I could have brought the kin betrayer to her knees.”

The red fog faded away, and Stiles opened his eyes. He didn’t know what had just happened. Had it been real or had he hallucinated it. 

Stiles heard moaning and crying and screaming from the hallway, and he shrugged off his magical mystery tour for the moment. He’d deal later when he could research. For now, it sounded like people needed help.

Stiles pushed himself to his feet, feeling like he had just run a marathon in under ten minutes. He staggered to the bathroom door and pulled it open.

Stiles stared in horror at what he saw in the hallway. There were kids, teens, his classmates, slumped and crumpled on the floor or leaning on the wall. Not one that he could see didn’t have blood on them somewhere. And most of those on the floor had lots of blood _under_ them, and many of them weren’t moving at all.

Stiles knew dead bodies, and just from the doorway to the bathroom, he could see at least thirty of them. Stiles began walking down the hallway, forcing himself to look at the faces as he did, hoping he wouldn’t see any that he knew well.

As he turned the corner of the hall towards the main entrance, Stiles saw the new girl, Kira, shaking and crying and staring at her hands in abject terror. 

Inside Stiles, the weakening and dying nogitsune used its last metaphorical breath to urge its host toward the girl. 

Stiles knelt beside Kira. “Are you alright? What happened?”

Kira sobbed as she slumped against him. “I don’t know. Just all of a sudden, I wanted to hurt anyone I could see. And my hands - my hands - they were shooting lightning! What’s going on? I killed them.”

Kira pointed across the hallway, and Stiles saw several bodies with severe - evidently electrical - burns on their faces. Stiles turned back to Kira and opened his mouth when he heard the high pitch tone coming from fallen phones and tablets all around them, echoing out from closed lockers, from open classroom doors.

Stiles’ eyes blinked slowly once, and his teeth formed into a grimace. His hands reached out for Kira, and he grabbed her head and twisted, breaking her neck. A body came flying into the wall above his head, and Stiles rolled out of the way to face an attacker behind him. 

Over the next several minutes, as the wave from the V-chips emitted from so many electronic devices, Stiles used the skills he had been acquiring since Scott had been bitten and Stiles had begun to run with wolves, to take out his opponents, his enemies, his classmates, his teachers, as the technology-induced rage prompted his to do.

After several minutes the wave stopped, and Stiles came back to himself. He was surrounded by the dead, the injured, the dying. He himself was bleeding from several wounds, but he didn’t feel as hurt as he thought he should. But that could be the shock talking. But then again, he was only human; he should be one of the ones dead or dying, not still upright. 

Shouldn’t he?


End file.
